With the development of mobile communication industries and the constant growth of requirements for mobile data services, people have increasingly higher requirements for rate and quality of service (QoS for short) of mobile communications. Based on the above reasons, before large-scale commercial use of the third generation (3G) mobile communications, the research and development for the next mobile communication system have been started, and a typical one is the long-term evolution (LTE for short) project started by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP for short). The highest frequency spectrum bandwidth which may be provided by the LTE system is 20 MHz (megahertz). With further evolution of networks, as an advanced system of the LTE, long-term evolution advance (LTE-A for short) may provide frequency spectrum bandwidth as high as 100 MHz and support more flexible communications with a higher quality, and meanwhile, the LTE-A system has a good backward compatibility. There are a plurality of component carriers (CC for short) in the LTE-A system. One LTE terminal may only work on a certain backward compatible CC, while an LTE-A terminal with a stronger capability may perform transmission on multiple CCs simultaneously. That is to say, the terminal implementing the LTE-A transmits and receives data on multiple component carriers simultaneously, thereby achieving the object of improving bandwidth. This technique is called as multi-carrier aggregation technique.
The multi-carrier aggregation technique is supported in the LTE-A system, and larger bandwidth for data transmission is achieved by the multi-carrier aggregation. There are 5 subordinate carriers of a base station at most, and these carriers are referred to as component carriers, all of which are carriers with backward compatibility so as to support user equipment (UE for short) working based on an earlier LTE release. A base station may configure multiple component carriers for one piece of UE, and choose some or all of the component carriers to be activated for the UE, and the activated component carriers may provide data transmission for the UE.
In the researches at present stage, on the basis of multi-carrier aggregation technique, the LTE R11 (release 11) stage proposes new requirements in terms of frequency spectrum resource utilization rate, network power saving and inter-cell interference suppression. In order to achieve this object, a new carrier type is proposed at present, which is applied by virtue of the carrier aggregation technique. The new carrier has an outstanding characteristic, i.e. backward compatibility does not need to be considered in design, in which more new techniques may be applied. For example, the definition for the new carrier in the current LTE R11 is, needing to be applied in pair with at least one compatible carrier, and cell-specific reference signals (CRS for short) of LTE R8 are not configured in the new carrier so as to avoid severe CRS interference at the cell edge of neighbouring cells, especially the CRS interference between macro cells and micro cells in the heterogeneous network scenario (HetNet for short). However, not configuring the LTE R8 CRS in the new carrier faces with the problem that there is no reference signal used for synchronization tracking in the new carrier. Up to the current new carrier discussion, some companies propose not configuring primary synchronization signal/secondary synchronization signal (PSS/SSS) transmission in some new carriers (e.g. a synchronization new carrier) and using PSS/SSS resources for transmitting data, and that UE keeps synchronization with the new carrier by means of the compatible carrier. As regards some new carriers (e.g. non-synchronization new carriers), the PSS/SSS is still configured. A reference signal mainly for synchronization track is introduced in the new carrier, which is referred to as a synchronization track reference signal (STRS for short). The current STRS transmission period is 5 ms. As regards the problem of whether to apply a full-bandwidth method or a sub-band method (transmitting in N resource blocks (RB for short) in the middle of the carrier, where N is an integer greater than or equal to 6) to transmit the STRS, it is still under discussion, and there is no determined transmission method at present. That is to say, there is still no technical solution regarding how to perform STRS transmission in the related art, thereby resulting in being unable to transmit the STRS in a new carrier. Aiming at the problem above in the related technologies, no effective solution has been presented.